


Said vs. Heard

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Discipline, Drabble, M/M, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what they say and what he hears are not the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said vs. Heard

When his fellow Reapers had said that Senior William was a model of restraint and Ronald should take lessons from him, he really should’ve parsed their advice.

Grell had been utterly deadpan when he’d stated that they’d all been under Senior William at one time or another. Alan, always the earnest face when someone needed convincing, had Eric nodding agreement beside him, both assuring Ronald that he’d learn some valuable lessons.

They’d been truthful.

While tied to Senior William’s desk, with his arse belted scarlet and being buggered sideways, Ronald learned that he’d never come so hard in his life.


End file.
